Sexo Desenfrenado
by sensitive emotions
Summary: -Eres deliciosa Hinata...- Exclamó Sasuke. -Ya ves... te lo dije Sasuke... Hinata tiene el mejor sabor de todas...- Aseguró Naruto orgulloso de su novia. Treesome... NaruxHinaxSasu. Creo que me pasé.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Clasificación: one shot... para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos._

_Pareja: NaruxHina, pero también incluye a Sasuke._

_Summary: -Eres deliciosa Hinata...- Exclamó Sasuke. -Ya ves... te lo dije Sasuke... Hinata tiene el mejor sabor de todas...- Aseguró Naruto orgulloso de su novia. Treesome... NaruxHinaxSasu. Creo que me pasé. _

_Notas de la autora: Si, creo que me pasé para ser mi primer fic, pero no podía dejar de escribirlo y compartirlo. Si a alguien no le gusta o le ofende pues mala suerte, si alguien si, pues bienvenido sea su comentario._

* * *

><p><strong>Sexo Desenfrenado<strong>

Aunque Naruto y yo ya llevábamos casi 1 año de estar saliendo, cada vez que lo veía todavía sentía aquella presión en mi pecho que lograba que mis piernas flaquearan al verlo.

Después de casi una semana de estar convenciendo a mi padre que me dejara asistir a una fiesta aquel viernes por la noche, mis esfuerzos eran recompensados gracias a su respuesta afirmativa de dejarme ir con la condición que mi primo Neji fuese conmigo también (el es solo 1 año mayor que yo, pero a sus 17 era mucho más maduro que cualquier otro de su edad), cosa que no tuve problema ya que la fiesta la daba su mejor amigo, además que supuestamente esa misma noche él y su novia Sakura (quien también era mi compañera y mi amiga en la prepa) tendrían "su primera vez".

Estaba nerviosa como cualquier otra noche de viernes de fiesta. Decidí vestirme con una minifalda negra y una blusa de botones manga larga color lila, mi cabello largo suelto y unas sandalias de taco alto que me favorecían a mis bien formadas pantorrillas (según lo que mis amigas decían).

Rock Lee era un chico completamente extrovertido, creyente perpetuo de "la llama de la juventud" como él y su padre llamaban a su eterna efusividad. El se caracterizaba por dar las mejores fiestas de toda la Aldea de la Hoja y sus alrededores, así también entre nuestros compañeros de la prepa sabíamos que muchas cosas alocadas podían suceder allí, fue de hecho en una de ellas alrededor 5 meses atrás en donde perdí mi virginidad con Naruto y desde entonces nunca me perdía una fiesta de Lee, ya que siempre nos escapábamos para hacer el amor.

Entramos a la lujosa casa de Lee junto con mi primo Neji, de algo estábamos seguros ambos, ninguno de los dos se interpondría en el camino del otro esta noche, cada quien tendría su fiesta privada con su pareja y lo guardaríamos en secreto.

Debido que aún era muy temprano, casi las 7.30 cuando miré mi reloj, la casa estaba casi vacía, pero no me quedaba mas remedio que llegar a esa hora ya que los padres de Sakura eran aún más estrictos que el mío, por lo que su toque de queda era alrededor de las 10, justo cuando empezaba a ponerse mejor la fiesta, pero ni modo, si ellos dos querían acostarse esa noche a mi primo no le quedaba mas que decir que "si" a cualquier propuesta que ella le hiciese.

Los jardines de la casa de Lee eran inmensos, precisamente porque con su padre ejercitaban mucho al aire libre. Unos toldos y tablas de madera estaban para proteger la tan cuidada grama y en una esquina estaba mi mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuki. A el le encantaba la música por lo que siempre era el DJ de todas las fiestas, a decir verdad era uno muy bueno.

-Hola Hinata!- Me saludaba efusivamente al verme, yo sabía que él había estado enamorado de mi durante mucho tiempo, pero yo no podía ver a nadie que no fuera Naruto y ante aquello a Kiba no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo y ser simplemente mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Kiba, otra vez te dieron la tocada aquí?-

-Si, lo bueno es que las fiestas que hace Lee son las mejores!- Era algo que en realidad no podía refutar –Naruto todavía no a venido, así que si deseas puedes quedarte aquí conmigo mientras viene o mientras aparecen tus amigas-

-Gracias Kiba...- La verdad la compañía no me caía nada mal, ya que era horriblemente tedioso esperar sola en cualquier lugar.

-Oye Kiba- El asintió en forma de pregunta -No has escuchado si Ten-Ten y Lee ya empezaron a salir?- Kiba sonrió de una manera tan pícara que solo con eso pude entender que ya tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta -Vamos! Dímelo, si?-

-Está bien, pero no se lo cuentes a Ino o a Sakura, si ellas se llegasen a enterar todos los de segundo se darían cuenta y en teoría solo lo saben algunos de tercero- Entendía a la perfección el escepticismo de Kiba, aunque ellas dos eran mis amigas y compañeras en el mismo salón de segundo de prepa, todos conocíamos que les gustaba mucho los chismes, además Ten-Ten al igual que Lee y mi primo que eran de tercero siempre se conocían por ser mas discretos.

-Claro, sabes que cuando me piden guardar un secreto siempre lo hago- Acepte sonriente y tímida a la vez, además si me tocaba admitirlo y jurarlo no podría hacerlo en su totalidad ya que de una u otra manera siempre le contaba todo a Naruto, pero era algo que no le iba a aceptar a nadie.

-Dicen que a ambos los atraparon en el cuarto de gimnasia, unos dicen que los atraparon cogiendo, otros aseguran que ella solo estaba platicando con Lee desahogándose porque se acababa de dar cuenta que Neji y Sakura estaba saliendo, otros dicen que ella le estaba haciendo oral y por los gritos de Lee fue que los descubrieron...-

-En serio?- Pregunté sorprendida, no por ella que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de mi primo, sino que por él, quien a pesar que siempre a sido demasiado "efusivo" nunca es capaz de dañar a alguna mujer, mucho menos de ensuciar su reputación.

-Si! Aparentemente ese fue el chisme de los de tercero en esta semana- Hubiera querido poderle preguntar a mi primo si aquello era cierto, ¿sería por eso que en estos momentos se estaba acostando con Sakura? No, aquello era una posibilidad muy remota.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos, total, no era que Ten-Ten se estuviera metiendo con Naruto como para que eso me dejara sin concentración durante toda la noche.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido siempre que conversaba con Kiba y sin darme cuenta el reloj marcaba las 9.30, momento en el cual Ten-Ten aparecía acercándose a Lee para darle un beso en los labios, levantando los comentarios y susurros de todos especulando que había pasado en realidad, yo lo único que podía ver era que él se veía muy feliz, solo esperaba que ella no lo lastimara solo por llamar la atención una vez más de mi primo. Afortunadamente él todavía se encontraba con Sakura en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta así que tal vez podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

Finalmente Sakura llegaba a donde nos encontrábamos con Ino, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru; todos teníamos una cerveza en la mano y todos a excepción de mi persona sostenían un cigarro, lo cual siempre me había desagrado muchísimo.

-Veo que vienes con rostro nuevo, Sakura!- Expresó Ino de manera sarcástica. Al escuchar esto los 3 chicos salieron corriendo alegando que lo que seguía no seria de su incumbencia.

-Ni te imaginas Ino- Empezó a comentar mi amiga pelirosa -Neji... Es todo lo que cualquier mujer soñaría y más...-

-Vamos mujer! Cuenta pero con lujo de detalle y dimensiones!-

-Ino!- Reclamé fuertemente con mis mejillas que sabía que estaban coloradas debido al ardor que sentía en ellas.

-Oh... Vamos Hinata, estoy segura que también tienes curiosidad-

-De... Ninguna manera...- Acepté -Voy... por otra cerveza- Si, así soy yo, malísima para las confrontaciones, por eso opté por retirarme y no seguir escuchando lo que Sakura tenía que decir, eso era como espiar a mi primo cuando se estaba bañando o algo parecido, además no necesitaba saber de nadie más si tenía a Naruto conmigo y estaba segura que esta noche no sería una excepción.

Al ir al bar por mi nueva bebida (de la cual estaba segura que ya era como la cuarta, pero la culpa la tenía mi primo Neji, de no haber sido porque llegábamos tan temprano no hubiese estado bebiendo tanto, pero bien, tampoco era algo por lo que me quejaba demasiado) vi como Naruto venía entrando junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke.

Naruto es el hijo del anterior Hokage, pero lamentablemente cuando el aún era muy chico, su padre moría en un atentado contra la Aldea dejándolo solo con su madre. El actual Hokage siempre le ha brindado toda la ayuda posible a ellos dos, casi comportándose como un abuelo para Naruto. Su vida desde pequeño siempre fue dura, ya que su madre cayó en una gran depresión por la muerte de su padre, muchos lo repudiaban pero él nunca perdió la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, quizás por eso me enamoré de él desde que lo conocí, su determinación siempre a sido la de tener una actitud positiva ante la vida.

Sasuke por su lado era el hijo menor de una de las dos familias más ricas y poderosas de la aldea, los Uchiha. Ellos siempre se caracterizaban por su rivalidad con mi familia, los Hyuuga, cosa que a mi no me interesaba, pero que a mi primo y a Sasuke se les transmitía como una regla. Aunque estábamos en años diferentes en la prepa cada uno trataba de salir a relucir como el mejor.

Pero eso no era el punto, tenía que aprender a concentrarme más cuando a lo que a Naruto se refería.

-Hola Hinata- Me saludaba con un tierno beso en mi boca, pude sentir el sabor dulce y tierno de su saliva, solo eso era suficiente como para hacerme mojar un poco mis bragas. ¡Calma Hinata! Me dije a mi misma, además no podía excitarme con algo tan simple.

-Ho... Hola... Naruto...- Así era yo, una vez lo tenía cerca, mis piernas y mi fuerza empezaban a flaquear.

-Perdona la tardanza- Continuó hablando mientras miraba la hora de reojo a un antiguo reloj de cucú que estaba cerca de la entrada, como si nada el tiempo volaba y solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fuesen las 10 -A Sasuke le fue difícil de salir- Se excusó pero tirándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-No... te preocupes... Naruto... Hola... Sasuke, buena noche- El pelinegro solo levantó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

En esos momentos Lee nos llegaba a saludar invitando a los recién llegado para que tomaran lo que quisieran del bar. Naruto fue hasta donde estaba Shino y se lo jaló de inmediato, mi amigo era conocido por hacer los mejores cocteles entre todos mis compañeros, nunca sabíamos lo que le ponía, pero tenía un arte en las manos que era indiscutible.

-Prepárame un "Abarame", para Hinata dale un "Shino special" y a Sasuke un Whisky con tu toque especial por favor- Pidió con mucha amabilidad mi novio, y es que así era él, todos lo querían y al final hacían lo que él les pedía aunque reclamaran.

-Oye dobe, no pidas por mi...- Reclamó su amigo, aunque a mi no me molestaba que lo hiciera, claro a diferencia de él yo era su novia.

-Entonces qué deseas?- Preguntó Shino con su voz de misterio como sacado de película de terror.

-Prepárame un "whisky special"- Pidió haciendo que Naruto tirara una sonora carcajada. Al final Sasuke pedía exactamente lo mismo solo que con nombre diferente, por alguna razón la escena de Naruto y Sasuke abrazados provocaba un leve sonrojo en mí, mientras que mi corazón latía como loco, algo malo pasaba definitivamente conmigo.

Como cosa extraña, aquella noche a Sakura sus padres le habían permitido quedarse a dormir en la casa de Ino, lo cual me favorecía ya que así Neji no estaba hostigándome y recordándome a cada instante que teníamos que regresar a casa, y mientras "estuviera con él" mi padre estaba tranquilo sabiendo que estaba bien cuidada.

Las mezclas que ponía Kiba no podían estar mejor, no era en vano que se le conocía como el mejor DJ de la aldea o por lo menos entre los alumnos de nuestra prepa. Las 12 sonaban en el reloj cucú 10 minutos atrás, a esa hora ya ni recordaba cuantos cocteles ingería, lo único que me quedaba claro era la sensación de libertad y un cosquilleo que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La música comenzó a cambiar, o por lo menos dentro de mi cabeza. Naruto y yo estábamos bailando cerca de la orilla confundiéndonos entre todos, Sasuke ya tenia ratos de estar afuera enseñando su nuevo Lamborghini que sus padres le acababan de regalar.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse más a mí, en unos instantes y sin darme cuenta, estábamos bailando abrazados a pesar que no era ninguna balada. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y poco a poco comencé a sentir como se deslizaban hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

-Naruto... al... alguien... podría vernos...- Sentí que debía reclamar, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era que me tocara aún mas.

-Y qué? Eres mi novia, no?- La verdad esa excusa bastaba para mí, pero tampoco quería quedar ante todos como una zorra ofrecida.

-Si... pero...-

-Preferirías que estuviéramos a solas?- Me susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que lamía mi oreja para luego continuar por mi cuello, dejó que sus manos recorrieran más mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi espalda y que sus dedos rozaran disimuladamente mis senos. Sentí como mis pezones empezaban a cambiar y mi respiración a agitarse, aquel cosquilleo que tanto sentía en mi cuerpo ahora se ubicaba nada mas en mi vientre llegando hasta mi clítoris.

-Si... me... senti...ría mas cómoda...- Acepté entre lo que podía decir que eran sonrojos y timidez.

Me excusé con todo el que me encontraba en el camino diciéndoles que necesitaba ir al baño, uno que otro soltaba una risa de malicia por mi sinceridad, pero para mi fortuna era la excusa perfecta para que nadie me detuviera. Naruto por su parte fue al bar a felicitar a Shino una vez más por sus cocteles, en realidad tenía que felicitarlo después de la gran borrachera que andaba yo.

Me miré en el inmenso espejo del baño tratando de arreglar mi cabello y mi fleco, sonreí al imaginarme como Lee y su padre Gai, se miraban una y otra vez admirándose y al mismo tiempo ejercitando proclamando su "llama de la juventud", ya no sabía si llamarlos optimistas o narcisistas.

De pronto escuché que alguien abría la puerta, tenía que ser Naruto, pero para mi sorpresa quien iba entrando era Sasuke.

–Per... perdona... Sasuke... pero...-

-Está ocupado?- Me preguntó con su altanería de siempre.

-Si... yo... estoy... aquí...- Repetí lo que era obvio.

-Pues no veo que estés haciendo otra cosa más que verte en el espejo, y yo si necesito ocuparlo...- Objetó mientras se acercaba a mi tratando de arrinconarme al espejo –Aunque no es que necesites mirarte tanto, si estás buenísima, entiendo porque ese dobe anda como loco cada vez que se acuesta contigo- Susurró a mi oído al mismo tiempo que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello para olérmelo.

-Sa...suke...-

-Lástima que lo tímida no se te quita o más bien lo cohibida...- Aseguró para darse la media vuelta, justo en ese instante la puerta nuevamente se abría dándole entrada a mi novio.

-Lo siento Hinata...- Se disculpó mientras revolvía su cabello con su mano izquierda –Pero Shino y Shikamaru no me dejaban en paz- No sé que estaba pasando, pero Naruto se acercó a mi para empezarme a besar casi de manera desenfrenada, era casi... como si Sasuke no existiera. Naruto metió su lengua en mi boca encontrándose con la mía para masajearla desenfrenadamente, sus manos subían por mi estómago hasta llegar a mis senos levantándome levemente mi blusa.

-Na... ruto... no...- Quería decir más pero mis palabras se las comía con cada beso que me daba.

-Qué?- Era como si estuviese completamente ignorante de la situación, en realidad Sasuke podría ser un producto de mi imaginación? Mis palabras se cortaron ante dicha suposicion. Continuó acariciando mis senos de manera tan desesperada que me excitaba como nunca antes lo había sentido, su mano cambió de posición llegando hasta debajo de mi falda apartando un poco mi braga para que sus dedos se colaran hasta llegar a mi clítoris el cual estaba a punto de estallar de solo pensar que se encontraba tocándome justo allí -Parece que esto te excita más, verdad Hinata?- Habia sacado su dedo mojado con mis jugos de excitación y se lo lamía como si de un bon bon se tratara, yo estaba sumamente avergonzada, como podía estarme ocurriendo esto a mí?

-No... este... yo...- No estaba segura si no podía emitir palabra alguna debido a la excitación que tenía o si era por la vergüenza que me agobiaba. De pronto vi como Sasuke se acercaba a nosotros para lavarse las manos, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos, sentía que iba a morir al pensar que alguien más que Naruto pudiera verme en ese estado emitiendo todo tipo de sonidos de placer.

-Es cierto dobe, sus gemidos hacen que uno se excite aún más- Pero qué estaba diciendo? Sentía que iba a morir y lo peor era que Naruto no dejaba de tocar mi clítoris con uno de sus dedos alternándolo para luego introducirlos en mi interior.

-No se porque no quería creerme, yo te lo decía...- Aseguró haciendo que yo abriera mis ojos de par en par -Parece que te excita que alguien nos este viendo...-

-Noooo! Claro... que no...- Intenté refutar aquella afirmación, pero por alguna razón me estaba mojando más que nunca, mis senos y mis pezones estaban duros justo como imaginé que se encontraba Naruto también.

-Mi madre no está en la casa, fue a visitar a unos parientes en la Aldea de la Lluvia, así que mi casa está sola para que hagamos lo que querramos- Aseguró mientras se separaba de mi, Sasuke estaba recostado en la puerta evitando que cualquiera pudiese entrar o salir - Vamos?- Preguntó casi respondiéndose él solo asegurando que mi respuesta seria positiva. Extendió su mano para tomar la mía, que le diría a Neji?

-Pe...ro y... mi primo...?- Pregunté dando a entender que si eso se solucionaba podría irme con él.

-Por él ni te preocupes, salió con Sakura hace más de media hora- Interrumpió Sasuke al momento de abrir la puerta y hacerme una reverencia para dejarme libre el paso.

-Según le entendí a Lee al parecer pasaría la noche con ella, no te dijo nada?- La noticia me dejaba en shock, no tanto como lo que me estaba pasando pero shock al fin y al cabo, porque no sabía nada de eso? Aunque no podía dudar de Naruto ya que Lee también era su amigo y si se lo había dicho era por algo.

Tomé mi celular y me encontré un nuevo correo de él:

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Para: Hinata  
>De: Neji<em>**

_**Hora: 11.43pm  
>Asunto: Noche Libre<strong>_

_Hinata conseguí que su padre le diera permiso de quedarse a dormir en la casa de Ino, al hablar con los padres de Sakura también coincidieron que ella se quedaría al igual que usted; por el momento los padres de ella están fuera de la Aldea y Shino fingió la voz de Inoichi, por lo que todos piensan que ustedes harán una pijamada en su casa._

_Puede estar tranquila, la puedo pasar a recoger en el transcurso de la mañana para que lleguemos juntos a la casa y que su padre no sospeche._

_Neji._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Tienen... razón...- Acepté al mismo tiempo que guardaba el celular en mi diminuta cartera. Naruto tomó mi mano, no lo podía negar, él estaba nervioso también, su mano estaba helada y sudorosa a la vez, estaba segura que su corazón latía como loco al igual que el mío.

Nos dirigimos los tres hasta el carro de Sasuke, claro que no iba a negarlo, ¡era fantástico! Último modelo, color rojo, dos puertas, dos... asientos? Como íbamos a ir tres personas en un auto para dos?

-No te preocupes Hinata, tú puedes ir en mis piernas, mi casa está a un par de minutos de aquí- Asumí que mi sorpresa estaba siendo reflejada claramente en mi rostro dada la aclaración de Naruto -Estoy seguro que te sentirás cómoda en mis piernas- Su rostro tenía un toque de picardía y lujuria, era difícil negarme, el solo hecho de pensar lo que estaba por su suceder me hacía estremecerme deseando que llegara pronto.

Nos subimos al carro, Sasuke entró primero, luego Naruto y finalmente entré yo para ubicarme en las piernas de mi novio. A leguas se podía notar como la erección amenazaba de salir del pantalón de Naruto por lo que al sentarme en sus piernas pude sentir como su bulto rozaba con mis nalgas. Al momento de acomodarnos él me levantaba mi falda para que solamente mi ropa interior se interpusiera entre él y yo. Sentí nuevamente como el cosquilleo se apoderaba por completo de mi clítoris, si lo aceptaba por lo menos para mi misma estaba impaciente de que pudiera hacerme el amor en ese mismo instante, de hecho de haber sido solo nosotros nos estaría segura que le hubiese bajado el zipper para poderlo lamer mientras conducía.

Naruto reclinó un poco más el asiento de tal manera que su erección golpeaba aún más mi trasero.

Volteé disimuladamente emitiendo sin querer un pequeño gemido, logrando ver que Sasuke se encontraba en la misma condición que Naruto, no pude evitar imaginarme como sería el de él, ¿sería igual? Ó ¿más grande?

Estaba demasiado distraída viendo a Sasuke que ni siquiera sentí cuando Naruto rodeaba mis muslos con sus manos colándose debajo de mi falda para llegar hasta mi ropa interior, pude percatarme de lo sucedido hasta cuando sentí que los dedos de su mano derecha empezaban a jugar con mi clítoris y mis labios vaginales, mientras que la izquierda me acariciaba una y otra vez el muslo

-¡Ah...!- Emití nuevamente otro quejido obviándome de cualquier pudor que pudiera tener. Abrí un poco mi boca dejando salir todo el jadeo que me hacía sentir Naruto. Mis ojos estaban entre abiertos y cerrados casi como si estuviese en algún tipo trance, pero aún de reojo y casi sin pensarlo, podía ver que algo se movía debajo de la ropa de Sasuke.

-Te mueres por tocar, verdad?- Me preguntó aquel hermoso pelinegro mientras observaba como Naruto metía una y otra vez sus dedos logrando que mi respiración se agitara, cosa que se podía ver claramente en mi pecho, tocándose por encima de ropa para estimularse aun más.

-Vamos, hazlo Hinata- Me alentó mi propio novio dándome a entender que no habría problema si lo hacía.

Mis manos no se movían con completa libertad, mi cuerpo temblaba y todavía no podía definir si era por el nerviosismo de estar con ellos dos o porque ya no podía resistir más a tenerlos adentro de mi ser. Al ver que no me movía, Naruto tomó mi mano izquierda y la llevó hasta encima del pantalón de Sasuke ayudándome a que lo pudiera acariciar suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Nuestro amigo emitió un leve gemido, al mismo tiempo que guió su mano hasta mi ropa interior en ese instante los papeles cambiaron, ya que Naruto subía las de él para acariciarme los senos mientras que Sasuke se encargaba de mi parte baja, eran los dedos los de otro chico que no era mi novio los que me estaban masturbando, no sabía en realidad si era la sensación que alguien más lo estuviera haciendo o es que Sasuke lo hacía demasiado bien.

-Oye Teme- Reclamó un poco preocupado Naruto pero al mismo tiempo bastante agitado –Se que es difícil controlar la emoción, pero fíjate por dónde vas, tampoco es para nos hagamos mierda esta noche, ya en mi casa podremos disfrutar tranquilamente- Sasuke no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña sonrisa al regresar su vista a la carretera y darse cuenta que lo que Naruto reclamaba era cierto, se había salido un poco de ella, era una suerte que no hubiese ido a gran velocidad de lo contrario si lamentaríamos lo que íbamos haciendo.

Aquello me provocaba más preocupación que gracia en sí, pero obviamente se me olvidaba casi al instante al sentir como las manos de Naruto se colaban debajo de mi camisa llegando hasta mis senos, acariciándomelos por encima de mi sostén el cual era de encaje blanco por lo que mis pezones sobresalían lo que le hacía más fácil para agarrarlos entre sus dedos.

Sasuke metía sus dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior, estaba completamente mojada, lo que lograba una perfecta lubricación natural para poderme introducir uno de sus dedos y comenzarme a masturbar metiendo y sacando lentamente su dedo para dilatarme poco a poco y prepararme para introducir el segundo y aunque lo hacía con dificultad debido a que continuaba con mi movimiento de cadera lo sentía magnifico, desde que Naruto y yo empezábamos a tener sexo yo me ponía un vestido o una falda de esa manera a ambos se nos facilitaba el hacerlo en cualquier circunstancia y esta no sería una excepción.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos llevándoselos inmediatamente hasta su boca.

-Eres encabronadamente deliciosa Hinata...-

-Ya ves... te lo dije Sasuke... Hinata tiene el mejor sabor de todas...- Aseguró Naruto al mismo tiempo que daba besos en mi cuello, aquel comentario me dejó pensando demasiado, ¿sería que Naruto se estaba acostando con otras? No... la posibilidad era remota, era más probable que lo dijera por los pocos encuentros con los que Sasuke tenía, pero de igual manera no podía concentrarme del todo, lo único que mi mente procesaba era que el pelinegro metiera nuevamente sus dedos en mi vagina y que el rubio acariciara mis senos retorciendo mi pezones.

En ese instante el auto se llenaba de quejidos y gemidos por parte de los tres, lo que me hacía pensar, ¿Cómo sería el resto de la noche en la casa de Naruto?

En menos de lo que podía sentir, estábamos en el parqueo de la casa de mi novio. Sasuke estacionaba el auto para continuar con su movimiento de dedos, mientras que yo sin sentirlo había bajado el zipper de su pantalón llegando hasta acariciar su pene por encima de su bóxer, se sentía duro y extremadamente grueso, cosa que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido que minutos atrás.

Los tres sabíamos perfectamente a lo que íbamos, mi cuerpo temblaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, era imposible el negar lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Decidí pedirle la regadera a Naruto, quería asearme y relajarme antes de empezar, quizás podía ser un error ya que mientras más lo pensaba más me arrepentía.

El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo. Tomé un poco de gel de cuerpo y empecé a restregarme por mis partes íntimas para limpiarme. En ese instante sentí como la puerta se abría y la corrediza de la regadera se movía para dejarme a la intemperie viendo a Naruto quien era el responsable de la acción.

-Te ayudo Hinata...- Se ofreció mientras se metía conmigo a la ducha completamente desnudo. Su erección era perfecta, de buen tamaño y dimensión, justo como siempre cuando estaba conmigo.

Era imposible negarme ante dicho ofrecimiento. Tomó otro bote que contenía un gel especial de su madre, podía sentir como el olor a vainilla se colaba entre mi olfato y mi piel se quemaba al sentir como Naruto metía dos de sus dedos en mis labios vaginales para lavarme, eché mi cuerpo hacía atrás sintiendo como su erección era detenida por mis nalgas.

Llevé ambas manos para atrás para comenzarlo a masturbar, ambos gemiamos de placer.

-Si...no deseas continuar... no hay problema Hinata... Sasuke... hará lo que yo... le digo- Me aseguró.

-Tu... lo deseas?- Pregunté, a ese punto yo sabía que lo quería hacer con ambos, pero necesitaba también escucharlo de sus labios para poder continuar.

-Si...empre... he querido hacer un _treesome_... pero... el hacerlo con otra... mujer pensé que... sería proble...mático para ti...- No era en vano que fuese mi novio, el invitar a otra chica para estar con nosotros dos, hubiese sido demasiado, incómodo y sobre todo lleno de inseguridad para mí, ciertamente una situación en donde me hubiese sido imposible disfrutar por estar demostrando que yo era mejor que la otra.

-Es...tá bien... con...tinuemos...- Acepté mientras me daba la media vuelta para ponerme en mis rodillas y tomar su pene con mis manos para guiarlo hasta boca, inclusive podía sentir que estaba más grande en otras ocasiones ya que ahora topaba más fácilmente con mi garganta cosa que aparentemente lo excitaba más debido a los gemidos que emitía.

Instintivamente guié mi mano hasta mi vagina introduciendo dos de mis dedos, definitivamente aquello empezaba a gustarme.

Salimos de la ducha secándonos al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos. Llegamos con dificultad hasta su cuarto en donde Sasuke estaba desnudo acostado en su cama masturbándose viendo una película porno.

-Pensé que se quedarían en la regadera, por eso empecé yo solo- Se excusó aunque en realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes...- Trato de aliviar el momento dándole una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza indicando que yo estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Naruto y yo estábamos desnudos en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, por lo que mi primer instinto fue cubrir mi vientre y mi parte baja con mis manos y mis brazos, pero justo en ese momento Sasuke se levantaba para acercarse hasta mí, su pene estaba completamente erecto y duro, podía ver que era aún más grueso que el de Naruto, no pude evitar imaginarme como sería el que me cogiera con semejanto falo.

-Eres hermosa Hinata, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte...- Trató de alentarme mientras quitaba mis brazos y empezaba a lamer mis senos agarrándomelos con ambos manos.

Emití otro quejido, los lamía tan rico que no pude evitar tomar su cabello y revolverlo con mis dedos. Naruto se agachó recorriendo mi espalda con su lengua dejando un camino húmedo por su saliva llegando hasta mis nalgas, las cuales abrió desesperadamente hasta llegar a mi culo.

-No... Naruto... allí no... por favor...- Supliqué al sentir como su lengua jugaba con mi entrada.

-Vamos Hinata- Habló su amigo para tranquilizarme mientras me distraía metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina -Solo relájate y disfruta-

No pude decir nada más ya que sus labios aprisionaron los mios con un fuerte beso mientras no dejaba de masturbarme y Naruto se enfocaba en mi parte trasera, estaba segura que aquella noche perdería mi virginidad anal, lo bueno era que lo tomaría el mismo chico que me quitaba mi virginidad vaginal meses atrás.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la cama en donde me recostaron suave y delicadamente. Sasuke se puso de rodillas frente a mi para guiar su pene hasta mi boca, aunque con un poco de dificultad por la posición, pero pude tomarlo con mi mano derecha para empezarle a chupar la punta logrando que él pudiera gemir, Naruto se hincó para llegar a mi vagina y empezar a meter un dedo en ella mientras su lengua se enfocaba en darle placer a mi clítoris.

Pude sentir como su saliva iba corriendose hasta llegar a la entrada de mi ano en donde otro de sus dedos comenzaba a dar movimientos circulares estimulando mi entrada. Ya no podía más, todo aquello era demasiado para mi, ya estaba lista, quería que cualquiera de los me empezara a coger salvajamente, mis gemidos iban aumentando a pesar que continuaba chupando el pene de Sasuke, sin embargo lo sacaba de un golpe en el instante en que sentí como Naruto metía un dedo en mi ano.

-Relájate, ya verás cómo después lo disfrutarás...- Trataba de tranquilizarme mientras movía su dedo en mi interior y su lengua amenazaba con volverme loca cada vez que lamía y chupaba mi clítoris.

Sasuke agarró mi mano para guiármela hasta su pene y enseñarme como masturbarlo. En realidad se sentía tan bien especialmente cuando salía su líquido jugoso envuelto en su estela de excitación.

Naruto no soportó más y le pedía a Sasuke que se moviera para colocarme en cuatro. Ahora era Sasuke el que estaba lamiendo mi vagina y mientras Naruto introducía una y otra vez su pene en mi boca.

-Lo... siento Naruto... ya... no... soporto más...- Se excusaba al momento en que dirigía su hinchado miembro y lo metía adentro de mi. Gemí con un poco de dolor, estaba más ancho que Naruto, pero se sentía bien –Calma Hinata... falta poco para que esté todo-

¡Madre mía! Solo estaba metiendo la punta y ya sentía que golpeaba mi vientre, ¡ese si que era un gran pene! (con toda la expresión que podía pensar). Estaba caliente, pero me gustaba. Comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo con suavidad mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba mi clítoris.

Al minuto de estar en aquella posición Sasuke pidió el cambio de posición nuevamente. Se acostó a lo largo de la cama haciendo que yo me lo metiera ayudada por mi mano levantando mi culo para que Naruto pudiese meter su hinchado miembro en el.

Estaba suficientemente mojada para que pudiese pasar, pero aún así el dolor que sentía era intenso, inclusive más que cuando me robaba la virginidad.

-Na...ruto... duele...- Reclamé.

-No... te preocupes... ya... pronto pasa...rá- Aseguró al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mi espalda con sus manos para llegar hasta mis senos y tocar mis pezones, pude emitir un sonoro gemido y en ese instante él lograba meter todo su miembro adentro de mi interior.

Mi cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente pero el placer me empezaba a envolver. Ambos empezaron a moverse más rápido aunque Naruto lo hacía con más delicadeza por la posición en que se encontraba además para no lastimarme. Sasuke tomó mi boca y empezó a jugar con mi lengua. Estaba segura que mis gemidos se podían escuchar kilómetros de distancia. Nuestro pelinegro amigo empezó a jadear aún más, estaba segura... estaba a punto de llegar.

-Recuer...da teme... no... adentro...- Señaló Naruto en tono de reclamo, por lo que en ese instante Sasuke salía de mi interior y Naruto se sentaba en la cama sin sacar su pene de mi culo, comenzó a masturbarme mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo para eyacular frente a los dos. Toda su esperma caliente caía en mis senos y recorría mi estómago, mientras que Naruto aumentaba el movimiento de sus dedos haciéndome terminar a mi también con sonoro gemido. Segundos después él salía de mi interior para ponerme en cuatro nuevamente y eyacular en mi espalda mientras su leche iba corriendo hasta llegar a mi trasero.

Los tres terminamos jadeando cayendo acostados en la cama. Aquello había sido increíble, nunca me imaginé que un placer así se podía sentir, ¿Era porque era prohibido o simplemente ambos eran tan buenos en la cama que cualquiera podía disfrutar con ellos?

Minutos después Naruto se levantaba para irse a dar una nueva ducha, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a lamer mis senos y meter sus dedos adentro de mi. No dije nada, solo dejé que siguiera. En el momento siguiente solo pude sentir que yo estaba adentro y arriba de él moviéndome como desesperada sintiendo todo su grueso y espesor entrando y estimulándome. Casi a los 10 minutos ambos terminábamos, una vez más él saliendo de mi antes de eyacular y masturbándose con mis senos para que toda su leche caliente cayera en mi rostro. Lamí lo que pude para luego quitarme lo que restaba con una camisa de Naruto, simplemente era deliciosa.

Caímos nuevamente exhaustos antes que Naruto entrara a la habitación, al hacerlo me tomó de la mano para agarrarme por la cintura y elevarme para llevarme hasta la pared más cercana. Enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse mientras mis senos daban vueltas al vaivén de nuestra danza. Pude sentir como yo gemía mucho más que con Sasuke que nos veía detenidamente desde la cama mientras se masturba. Nuestro sudor se mezclaba haciendo un compás de amor en el cual no se distinguía quien era el dueño, éramos uno solo en ese instante y me encantaba. Minutos después los tres terminábamos pero en esta ocasión Naruto adentro de mi.

Ambos nos acostamos a un lado de Sasuke dejándome a mí en medio de los dos.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente parecía ser tan incierta y dolorosa para mi que aún no lograba concebir como había accedido a semejante acción.<p>

Me encontraba sola en la cama. Sasuke se había retirado y Naruto intentaba hacer un desayuno para mi.

Nunca nadie se enteró de lo que pasó aquella noche entre Sasuke, Naruto y yo; pero continuamos con aquel ritmo durante tres meses más hasta que Sasuke tuvo que irse de la aldea para estudiar en el extranjero.

A pesar que algunas veces recordábamos la situación con Naruto, siempre sentí que solo podía estar con él y con nadie más.


End file.
